


The Call

by ChriStellaOhWang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hallucinations, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Life Partners, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Male Protagonist, Marriage, Married Couple, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Neck Kissing, Not Cheating, Oh Sehun-centric, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Oh Sehun, Partner Betrayal, Partnership, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Sad and Sweet, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChriStellaOhWang/pseuds/ChriStellaOhWang
Summary: Sehun is married to y/n, however their relationship has lost its spark. He finds himself trapped in a lustful nightmare that can only offer him a brief escape from his unsatisfying reality.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Reader, Oh Sehun/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Call

_Soundtrack:[Backstreet Boys - The Call](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMOkm57vu0k)_

_Sehun's thoughts were more than cohesive. It's not that he was confused or anything. He knew perfectly well what he wanted. What he was uncertain about was what he needed. What if he made a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life? After all his wife wasn't stupid at all. In fact, he was stupid... For making the next step._

_Sehun and Y/N weren't talking to each other anymore. They just stopped. Nothing specific happened. To him, it seemed like they grew apart. To her, it seemed as if he had stopped being in love with her. Sehun loved Y/N dearly. Lately, though, they repeatedly failed to communicate. He seemed to have forgotten how to touch her to show her his feelings. She felt as if he didn't care enough to listen to her anymore, even though Sehun was praying to listen to one word she had to say to him._

_Maybe they had a problem and didn't dare to face it. Sehun thought it was because they wanted to protect their daughter that they always acted as if they had no problems. Problems need solutions and solutions need fights. On the other hand, love for Y/N was a double-sided knife. He desperately tried to grasp the long lost memories of excitement, adoration and tenderness when they first started dating. If mistakes happened along the way, they both wished they could turn back time to get them fixed. Only they did nothing more to make it come true._

_At the beginning of their marriage, to them, everything worked perfectly. They both worked in the same field for almost half a day and sometimes Y/N left for she needed to travel to other places. Their relationship then became long distance for short periods of time, so they were both used to it and had adjusted their lives to make it perfect. And it was..._

_Sehun turned to his friends "I'll be right back"._

_He took a deep breath and started walking towards her. Her neck reminded him a lot. All the kisses he used to place on y/n's neck. Her tall, slim and curvy figure made him recall the first time Y/N approached him. He hadn't made the first step then, but he would make it now, because this time it wouldn't have been for love. He brushed her shoulder with his fingers. What an awful husband he would be..._

_"Excuse me miss", said Sehun in his soft and charming voice._

_She turned around swiftly and her long pink curly hair locks almost touched his hands. She wouldn't have heard anything in the club. The music was too loud. Sehun smiled at her faintly and she did too. She excited him. Her similarity was exciting. She looked the same as the one he loved. Even though he knew his wife was at home with their daughter, she looked the same yet different. More childish and fresh. Just like Y/N was at first. It wouldn't matter if she didn't look the same in reality. In his eyes, she looked like his Y/N. And that would be the only way to ease himself into this..._

_"You are very beautiful..."_

_"Thank you mr...?"_

_"Oh Sehun... Call me Sehun..."_

_Her smile was frustratingly charming. He couldn't help but smile back for a moment. He felt something vibrating in his pocket and lowered his sight. The girl grabbed a bit of his shirt turning her focus back on her before she leaned against his ear and whispered._

_"Listen Oh Sehun... I got a little place nearly... Wanna go?"_

_Sehun slightly opened his mouth in wonder, but nodded nonetheless. He convinced himself he was about to go home, but she just stood in his way._

_"Give me a moment..."_

_He briefly walked away from her and picked up his phone._

_"Hello? Sehun?", asked Y/N._

_"Hello? Y/N? Hi it's me, what's up baby? I'm sorry, listen I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me, ok?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Wait wait say that again?"_

_"Hello?"_

_"You're really dropping out I think my battery must be low. Listen if you can hear me we're goin' to a place nearby, alright? Gotta go!"_

_And so he hung up and buried his guilt for not being loyal and honest to her for the first time ever. He grabbed his coat, bid his friends good night and followed her outside. Cheating was the wrong way, he knew this much, but he couldn't think straight anymore. He wanted back his wife, so hallucinations or not this would work just fine._

_They started walking quickly. Her black dress hugged her figure perfectly. She took his hand and he was certain. She couldn't possibly be someone else. If he was hallucinating then he would only half cheat on her. Right?_

_"Do you mind if we stop by the supermarket Sehun?"_

_"No, it's ok, I can wait outside."_

_"No, come on, you should come with me!"_

_She let out a chuckle and playfully got in. Sehun started looking at the snacks. He had promised himself that he would buy Y/N her favorite chocolate before he returned home..._

_The lights suddenly started to go off. Sehun looked around for the girl but didn't seem to find her. He didn't like darkness at all. And the only thing that came to his mind at that moment was that if his wife was next to him right now, she would calm him down._

_"How dare you think of your wife right now Oh Sehun? When you are about to cheat on her...", He thought to himself._

_Someone touched his hair from behind and he turned instantly around flustered. The girl smiled._

_"Are you ok? It seems there is a power cut. Come on..."_

_She paid for her stuff, exited the shop and started walking towards a big apartment block. The whole neighborhood reminded him of the good old '90s and that made him even more excited. A strong wind blew towards his face as they entered the tall dark building. Funnily enough, it looked like an old hotel, but people had the doors to their apartments wide open. Each and every one of them made him feel incredibly uncomfortable, as if he clearly didn't belong there. And oh they were so right._

_Her apartment was at the far end of the hallway. Sehun glanced at all the people staring at him behind his back with disapproval but chose to ignore them. He sighed, entered her bedroom and heard the door closing behind him slowly. With his senses at peak, he smelled her fresh and flowery perfume in the air. She took off both of their coats. Sehun turned around to look at her innocent face one last time before he fell hard on her bed. She climbed on top of him and he closed his eyes waiting for her to touch him. She placed her thumb on his pouty lips and gave him a deep kiss._

_She stole his breath and kept it safe in her heart. She touched his face one last time and leaned against his ear._

_"Sehunnie?"_

_He finally heard the familiar voice and opened his eyes widely at once being in shock._

_"Y/N?"_

_He stared at her face which bared a mixture of bitter disappointment and betrayal. Her tone quickly switched to show the anger his actions had caused her._

_"Did you ever think I'm that stupid Oh Sehun? I'm sorry baby..."_

_She pulled out a knife from behind her back, raised it up to look at him one last time and pierced his heart with all the love and hate she could possibly master, letting out a sad cry of regret. Sehun gasped and looked at her aethereal trail before she stood up again, threw him one last glance and jumped off the open window and into the black night. The last moments of his life passed by. All the things he neglected and ignored just because he chose not to see them. Just as he chose not to see that it was her from the beginning. A real live picture from the past. Her touch was the same at the club too... He should have stayed there and danced with her. Again the safe option for a safe dream. What was he thinking...?_

"Sehun? Sehun!"

His body was drenched in a nervous sweat. He opened his eyes not coming to the realization at once. Y/N stood above him touching his forehead.

"Sehun you are feverous..."

He jumped up anxiously realising it was all a dream and stared at her.

"When did you change your hair? Why is it pink?"

His mind must have been playing games with him, since now his wife looked identical to her doppelganger in his dream.

"Don't you remember me telling you that I would go to the hairdresser after work yesterday? Ah Sehun, I'm wasting your time even when I speak."

"It will get me killed in the end baby, don't worry, you outsmart me."

Sehun uttered those words in a low anxious voice and Y/N chuckled softly caressing his hair and looking bittersweet.

"Sometimes I do wish I could kill you."

"Maybe I wish the same thing Y/N."

"Well then maybe I should go ahead and do it..."

Her tone now was sarcastic and cold as she removed her hand and stood up from the bed. She walked to the dresser and stared into the mirror.

"And what will you do without me afterwards? Our child will be fatherless."

Sehun stared at her through the mirror with a vaguely serious expression, knowing full well it would get her mad. Y/N clenched her teeth and pierced him with her eyes.

"I'll make it seem like an accident, come on, I promise."

"Sure baby..."

Sehun stood up and walked towards her slowly.

"Go on baby. They say it's easier to kill if you feel hatred. I'm sure you'll feel relieved afterwards. But let's be honest, you wouldn't be able to do that even if your life depended on it, would you?"

"You bet I could Oh Sehun. There are multiple ways you can kill someone. One way is to stop loving them. Which you have for a while now. So why shouldn't I?"

She turned around and avoiding his harsh gaze tried to walk away frustrated. Sehun grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in front of him. He put his fingers on her chin to make her look up at him and ran a finger in between her shiny hair locks.

"Sometimes I think you are the smartest woman, but you occasionally act stupid my dear wife. What did you think? That I could just stop loving you?"

"You have, it couldn't be more obvious. You are just scared to admit it."

Sehun sighed and clicked his tongue defensively.

"No, I haven't. I just miss how things used to be initially. All the excitement of being in love, all the kisses and the touches that we no longer do, how we talked for hours. And I know you miss them too Y/N. I don't want to do them with anyone else. I want to do them with you."

Y/N looked deep into his eyes sad and disheartened. Sehun sat back down on the bed and pulled her on his lap. She hesitated but eventually relaxed and wrapped an arm around his neck. Sehun placed his one hand on her waist and the other one on her hips bringing her even closer. Y/N couldn't help but blush as she run her fingers through his periwinkle blue hair. Sehun leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her soft neck. Oh how he missed doing that, especially knowing she enjoyed that, seeing her shudder as a positive reaction. Y/N smiled at him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. It felt as if they hadn't kissed in ages. The truth though was that this was just a very different kind of kiss. A rejuvenating one full of adoration and passion. A moment between two soulmates who were at long last able to breathe each other again. And it felt rather relieving as Sehun realised that all he ever dreamed of was right there in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is a metaphorical depiction of how trapped unresolved issues can make 2 partners feel.  
> Sehun is my ultimate bias and I used to write fanfictions about him and me for EXO's Amino. I decided to patch up the only OneShot I have written so far and post it on here.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it! If so leave kudos, looking forward to reading your feedback in the comments.


End file.
